


A bath for two

by Midnight_Storys



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: Also a bit of Susan Kay, Gaston Leroux based, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Storys/pseuds/Midnight_Storys
Summary: A relaxing bath is just the thing to calm your nerves before the big evening.
Relationships: Firmin Richard/Armand Moncharmin, Gilles André/Richard Firmin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	A bath for two

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to mention that English is not my first language. For spelling mistakes and the like, I apologize. Well, let's get started. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing.

"Monsieur? The water is ready now."

The petite maid stood in the door that connected the bedroom with the bathroom. She was carrying a tray with a pot of milk and a bowl of honey, and a towel was hanging over her left arm.

Armand Moncharmin looked up from his papers.

He was sitting at his desk and had been about to put the finishing touches on his speech for tonight. Everything had to be perfect tonight, all the details, no matter how small, had to fit together like cogs.

He put his quill aside, he had never had much use for fountain pens. A quill was simply and touchingly much more stylish.

"I'm coming Camil," he said and went into the bathroom to undress.

When he had disappeared behind the screen, Camil placed the tray on the small jewellery table next to the bathtub and carefully laid the towel over the edge of the bathtub at the head end. Then she took the bowl with the honey and started to mix it with the milk in the pot. A pleasant, sweetish smell rose into her nose and she knew that the mixture was perfect. She took the jug in her two hands and stood at the foot of the tub, her eyes closed.

She was a simple housemaid, so she was not allowed to see her master naked.

After Armand had taken off his clothes, he stepped out from behind the screen and went to the tub.

It stood freely in the middle of the bathroom, on silver feet that reminded of lion paws. On the left side of the tub, there was a large window from which one could look out over the streets of Paris. A truly wonderful view, as Armand found.

He got into the tub and leaned back relaxed, his head laid on the towel Camil had prepared for him. She was a good maid, always hardworking and always trying to do every task she was given, perfectly and without mistakes. Camil was a true angel and Armand was grateful for the work she did. Even if she sometimes overdid it a bit, with her perfectionist manner.

"If you want, Camil, you can take the night off. Either way, the festivities won't be over until after midnight, so feel free to leave after Richard picks me up."

Camil began to pour the milk with the honey into the bathtub, slowly and steadily so that everything would be evenly distributed. When she was done, she went back to the small table and started to put away the pot and the bowl. At the same time, she thought about the offer.

"If you no longer require my services after tonight, I would like to go out. But what if you return home and need something? I have to be there when you...", Camil stopped as a hand was gently placed on her forearm.

Armand smiled at her and let out a soft, short laugh.

"Believe me my dear, you are welcome to stay away as long as you like, don't worry about me. Enjoy your evening off and just be back on time tomorrow, besides...", Armand took his hand off her arm and winked playfully. "I wasn't planning on coming home tonight."

Camil blushed slightly at this statement and looked somewhat ashamed on the ground. But then smiled and nodded affirmatively.

"Thank you, Monsieur!" With that, she left the bathroom, leaving Armand alone.

Armand waited until his maid had closed the door behind her, and then, with a satisfied sigh, let himself sink back into the tub.

The water had a pleasant temperature and this lovely smell. It was heavenly.

After a short time, he closed his eyes, not noticing how he fell into a light sleep of relaxation. However, he didn't notice that someone rang the doorbell at the front door, or that said someone was climbing the stairs to the second floor, nor how the door to the bathroom was opened and closed again. Only when two strong hands lay on Armand's narrow shoulders and started to massage them was, he brought out of his trance, he drew in the air and a surprised "Oops!" escaped his lips. 

"Pardon, did I frighten you Armand?" murmur a deep voice above his head.

Armand looked up, only to be looked at by a pair of hazel eyes.

"Firmin? What are you doing here, I thought you weren't coming till later", Armand looked at him in surprise. The two had had an appointment much later, an hour before they had to leave Firmin wanted to come by and pick him up. So, at 5:00 p.m., now it was only 2:30.

"Well, I thought I'd surprise you. I had nothing left to do, lunch with my colleague was canceled at the last minute, so I came straight here. I hope that's not a problem for you?" Firmin had stopped massaging Armand, much to his disappointment, and had started taking off his jacket and pulling out a chair from the bedroom.

Armand sat up a little in the bath and looked after Firmin.

"Well..." he started. "I was getting ready for tonight. But you're welcome to stay here if you like. It doesn't bother me." Armand's gaze grew flirtatious. "Would you like to join me in the bathtub?" His fingers playfully slipped over the edge of the tub and he looked Firmin in the eyes when he made his offer.

Firmin shook his head slightly. "Don't be silly," he said as he put the chair down to the right of the tub so he could sit facing Armand and look at him.

"I'll just freshen up later and change. I brought my suit with me for tonight."

Armand sulked a little, turned away slightly outraged and put his chin on his hand. "Spoilsport…" he muttered in the palm of his hand.

Firmin shook his head again. "Don't be miffed, next time I'll gladly accept your offer. But tonight, is an important evening for us. I want us to be on time and above all to be on our best behaviour." He took Armand's hand in his as he spoke and breathed a light kiss on his knuckles.

Armand, still slightly sulking, looked at him.

"Very well," he finally replied. "You'll have to make it up to me after the celebration, my dear."

Firmin sighed and admitted defeat. It wouldn't help to discuss with his partner now, his look said he would get what he wanted one way or the other.

"As you wish, but until then, you must be patient Armand."  
With these words Firmin got up and left the bathroom. Before he closed the door, he turned around once more. "Get ready in peace, I'll go to Camil and have a drink. Come down when you are ready, then we can discuss tonight again. I assume you've finished our speech?"

Armand nodded his approval. "Yes, I did, it's on my desk. Feel free to take it and read it over, and when I'm with you we can talk about it."

Then the door behind Firmin already closed and Armand was alone again in the bathroom.

He was a little depressed that Firmin did not want to get into the bath with him. Well, he had to live with that, at least until tonight. He brushed a strand of his hair away from his face and started to brood.

Suddenly hundreds of thoughts were buzzing around in his head and it was hard to hold on to any of them. Mostly it was about tonight, the celebrations and their new job. But as he couldn't really think about anything and noticed that he more and more dived into scenarios that had the worst sequences for tonight, he decided to get out of the tub and ring for Camil. Nobody could use him thinking about something that could go wrong so shortly before. 

No. He had to stay focused or something would really happen.

Shortly after he had rung the bell for Camil, there was a knock at the bathroom door and the maid came in. She was carrying a bathrobe and slippers for Armand. He thanked her and let her look after Firmin again.

He sat down at his dressing table and began to get ready. He had already wasted enough time and he wanted to look over the speech again. So, he tried to get ready quickly, also so that his partner didn't have to wait too long for him.

He hated it when Armand always took so much time to get ready. Certainly, Firmin also attached great importance to his outward appearance, after all, clothes make the man, so it was important to always look neat and above all expensive. Still, according to Firmin, Armand went a little too far with that.

"But it pays off, doesn't it? Not least you'll have something to look at," Armand had then always said with a wink. A statement that regularly made Firmin blush.

With a last look at the watch Armand then set to work, today he wanted to look especially good not only for Firmin.

___________________________________________________________________________

"Well, we're gonna get going now, Camil. Please lock up when you leave and turn out the lights." Armand straightened his jacket one last time before turning to Camil and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Have a good time tonight, okay?"

Camil smiled at him and then let the two gentlemen out the door. A carriage for the couple was already waiting in the street. Firmin said goodbye and then got into the carriage behind Armand. He gave the coachman the sign he could start.

"Did you bring the speech, Armand?" Firmin asked nervously. He had been very excited for a few minutes and could hardly calm down. Armand looked at him with great eyes. "I thought you were going to wrap it," he said in shock. "Me? Why me?! You had it, and I have..." Armand put one hand on Firmin's knee and laughed. "Firmin, my darling, calm down." With these words he pulled a neatly folded piece of paper from his pocket. "I have it with me. Forgive me. I was just having a little fun with you." 

Firmin snorted in annoyance. "Please refrain from such jokes. I'm nervous enough as it is."

Armand put the paper back in his pocket and waved his hand soothingly.

The rest of the carriage ride went on without any further conversation, both passengers were thinking. Armand, too, had now become a bit nervous, in a few minutes they would arrive at their destination. What could they expect? He did not know, but Armand was confident that with Firmin at his side he did not need to worry about that.

His gaze glided over the passing people and houses. Paris at night was beautiful, so vivid and somehow this scenery always reminded him of a passage from a fairy tale book.

A short time later the carriage came to a halt and the coachman announced that they had reached their destination.

Armand and Firmin nodded to each other, Firmin was the first to get out, then reached out to Armand to help him out as well. Firmin told the coachman when to expect them and that he should then please stand by. Then Firmin gave him his payment and together they climbed the steps of the building in front of them.

"An astonishing structure. Really impressive, but do you think we...?", Armand frowned anxiously as he looked at the large, richly ornamented building. The styles of the Greco-Roman, Baroque and Renaissance eras were masterfully combined in this building. Not only was this building uniquely beautiful from the outside, but the inside was also a composition of beauty, grace and grandeur.

But would they both fit in there? Could they really dare to do so? Certainly, they both had a lot of experience in their respective professions and they had become a very good team since their 20-year partnership, but still...

Firmin noticed that his partner was worried and gently squeezed Armand's hand in his own to reassure him.

"Believe me, we both can. Why wouldn't we be able to? I promise you it'll be okay." Firmin preceded with these words. Armand took another look at the outside of the building. Somehow there was a sombre aura about it, something that gave this place a very strange touch.

Armand swallowed.

That was nonsense what he was imagining. He was just excited, that's all. Still... standing on the steps leading to the main entrance, he had the feeling he was being watched from the deepest inside of this house. He looked around slightly paranoid, but of course there was no one staring at him the way he felt. 

One last time he took a deep breath in and out, then he too went inside the building. His and Firmin's new workplace, where they were to be deployed together as managers and where today the farewell party in honour of the previous managers was held.

The Paris Opera House, the Palais Garnier.

If he had known, then what he would be in for after that night... 

Armand Moncharmin would have been sure of one thing:

He should never have entered that opera house.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, yes, the two managers just adorable together. But there's so little content of them, I think I should change that. But for now, it should be enough, I hope you enjoyed my first piece of work for you.


End file.
